Fearless
by anghelika
Summary: Fearless is not the total absence of fear. Falling inlove again even after you were hurt badly... THAT'S fearless... AyaxRei, RanxRei, AyaxOC
1. Bad Day

**Hey guys.. this is my first story and I hope you like it. **

**It still doesn't have a title though. So if you have any suggestions please tell me. And don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gals!/Super Gals and it's character. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.. and some of my characters that would be in this story.. and my computer.. and my cellphone.. and my pet..and my shoes.. and my clothes.. and my Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne CDs.. and—ok, I'll st0p now.**

**Chapter I**

**Bad Day**

**"Tell me the truth, do you like Ran?" Aya struggled to talk while trying not to let her tears fall.**

**Rei's eyebrows twitched, "Why are you asking me that? Besides, I'm sure you don't really want to hear my answer to your—" **

**"Just tell me!" Aya interrupted Rei's statement. She can't take it anymore. She can't take the way he acts so cold to her. She can't take the way Rei acts so insensitive.**

**"Yes, I like her. Are you happy now?" Rei answered as he looked at Aya coldly. Aya's eyes widened behind her bangs that covered her beautiful eyes because of the wind that suddenly blowed. She already had a feeling that Rei likes Ran but of course she just ignored that feeling. But now that she clearly heard it straight from Rei, she just can't help it but be shocked…and be very hurt.**

**"Then why, why did you agreed to take me on dates? Why did you waste your time on me?" Aya asked again wanting to know more.**

**"I dated you simply because of pity and also because Ran asked me to. Besides, if I hang out with you, there is a chance that I would get closer to Ran." Rei answered truthfully. "Do you really think that I would go out with a girl like you? What I want in a girl is the one who has a good aura around her. The one who loves and know anything related to music. The one who knows how to speak and fight for what she believes in. Not like you who don't know anything that is related to music. The only things that you know so well are the things about academics. You don't have the voice to speak what's inside your mind. When I'm with you, I don't feel any cheerfulness because all you do is cry and breakdown." Rei is speaking out all of the things that came into his mind. (That was a very long speech.. Especially for the one and only Rei Otohata.. :p)**

**There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds that was broken when Aya suddenly slapped Rei's cheek. She can't bare the emotions that she feels anymore. Everything is a blur… Nothing is clear to her this time. Except for the fact that Rei, the man she loves, admitted that he likes her bestfriend. **

**And then, another unexpected thing happened. Aya spoke everything that is on her mind. She yelled at Rei with confidence and determination (Believe me, I don't know how she did that or where she got the guts). She didn't care if Rei would get hurt by what she said or what Rei would think about. She just couldn't take all the things that Rei had said to her awhile ago. "Maybe you're right, I am a sensitive girl. I always cry. But do you know why I cry? It's because of you! Because you're just so damn cold and insensitive. And you don't have the right to tell me that I don't know anything about music, that I can't speak and fight for what I think is right! You want to know why? Because you don't know me well enough! You didn't even TRIED to know me!" Aya yelled at Rei looking him straight in the eye. And then the rain fell heavy from the sky. Aya thought that maybe the angels in heaven are sorry and crying for her. **

**Rei was speechless. He couldn't believe that Aya, the girl who is madly inlove with him just yelled and said all those things straight into his face.**

**After saying the things that she just yelled at Rei, Aya felt proud of herself. But the sight of Rei infront of her made her remember and feel the hurt and anger again. And so she ran away with tears running from her eyes.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"**I'm home.." Aya declared faintly.**

"**Why are you wet, Aya?" Mrs. Hoshino asked worriedly. "You should've waited for the rain to stop before you go home."**

**"I'm sorry, it's just that it's already getting late and I don't want you to worry. My phone is also dead so I couldn't call you." Aya lied and faked a smile.**

**"Oh, is that so? Okay then, dry yourself so you wouldn't get sick. Dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Hoshino told her daughter. 'Something is wrong with her. I hope she's fine."**

**At Dinner..**

**"Where's dad?" Aya asked her mother who is eating dinner with her.**

**"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you, he's on the airport" Mrs. Hoshino told Aya excitedly.**

**"Why? And why do you look so excited?" Aya asked getting a little suspicious.**

**"Because he's fetching your cousin Lyka." Aya's mother stated with a grin on her face. Aya and Lyka has known each other since they were still on their cribs and they're very close. They know each other's secrets and though Lyka moved to the Philippines where his father is from, they still kept in touch by writing e-mails, text messaging, and calling each other. Despite their distance, they still remained very close to each other's heart.**

**"Really?! Oh my Gosh! When will they be back here?" Aya forgot all her love life problems when she heard about her cousin's visit.**

**"Uhm.. I don't know, I think maybe 2 or 3 o'clock a.m. The arrival of Lyka's plane is 12 midnight." Mrs. Hoshing said happily.**

**"Then why is dad so early to go to the airport? It's only 8:30."**

**"Because of traffic. And of course he'd still go to the grocery store to buy chocolates. You know how Lyka loves chocolate so much and hates going out to buy them, right?"**

**"Yeah. She's just so lazy. The 'industrious' Lyka inside of her comes out only twice a month." Aya recalled while giggling.**

**After dinner, Aya waited patiently for her father and her cousin while also trying to forget her problems by recalling happy memories with her cousin Lyka. But only after an hour, her mother told her to go to sleep and just save her energy for tomorrow because by the time Lyka arrives, they will just be both exhausted to play or whatever the two of them will do. And so, Aya tried to sleep despite her problems. 'Atleast tomorrow will be a better day.' Aya thought as she drifted to sleep.**

**Yeah, I know, it's short.. sorry about that..**

**Next Chapter.. The Best Day**

**Pls. don't forget to review.. thanks!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I worked hard on this. :p**


	2. The Best Day

Here's the second chapter… Sorry I've been lazy and busy at the same time this past few-- uh... how has it been? Days? Weeks? Months?.. No, I don't think It's been months since I presented to you the first chapter of my story. Anyways, here's chapter two.. And guess what?.. It's not in bold anymore! :D. haha. Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter one...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gals! and It's characters. Blah blah.. I hate typing this part but I guess I have to.. hay.. ang buhay nga naman..-_-

**Chapter II**



"AYA!!!...."

Aya woke up not hearing her alarm clock but a familiar voice instead. "Lyka!' Aya called the girl who woke her up at 7:45 in the morning happily. "Wait, are you really Lyka?" Aya joked.

"What made you ask that question?!" Lyka laughed.

"It's just that you're up so early. You usually get out of your bed at 9 or 10 in the morning." Aya stated as-a-matter-of-factly while smiling.

"Haha. I was actually up all night when I came here. I was sleeping at NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport. One of the International Airports in Philippines) when I was waiting for the plane that I would ride on to arrive. And when I woke up I heard a woman saying something about a passenger so stubborn. And then I heard that my plane has already arrived and that I was the only that the plane is waiting for. And I shouted. 'Wait! That's me!' And people looked at me. Some kinda' looked annoyed but most of them are giggling. I glared back at those who glared at me but I didn't giggle back to those who giggled because that would be just weird and you know how much I don't like people. Especially strangers (Lyka's not really sociable. Just like Aya but in a different way. Aya is just shy while I don't know what's wrong with Lyka). And then when I was already aboard the plane, I slept again. I was actually still sleeping when the plane landed." Lyka told Aya her adventure while grinning. (Yeah, I know. She's so talkative, right?)

Lyka is a little taller than Aya, she has a straight, shoulder length, black hair and a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes. Her complexion is between dark and fair(In other words, morena. :D). Just like Aya, she has an angelic face that you'll find hard to forget. She is also a talented girl. She is a good dancer. She has a beautiful voice, she writes songs, plays the guitar, piano, violin, and drums. She and Aya took violin and piano lessons together. When they were 14, she taught Aya how to play the guitar and they wrote their first song together.

"So that's why you're so awake." Aya laughed at Lyka's story.

"Anyways, are you fine?" Lyka asked concerned with her cousin. She knows about Aya's break up with Rei because Aya texted her before she got to sleep the last nightl.

"Now that you made me remember, not really. But I guess I'll be just fine." Aya's smile faded as she answered Lyka's question.

"Come on, look at the bright side. Atleast your song book will have another song, right?" Lyka gave Aya a reassuring pat at her back and Aya's smile came back. "I guess you're right. Do you want to see my song book?"

"Of course I do!" Lyka answered with excitement written all over her face.

"But I want to see yours too." Aya smiled widely.

"Sure. But no teasing allowed, okay?" Lyka agreed. Aya's and Lyka's song books are their diaries. They write songs about their experiences and feelings.

"Wow, I can see you've been lonelier than I thought these past few weeks, huh?" Lyka said as she reads the songs that Aya wrote.

"Yeah.. And I can see that you're so inlove with your boyfriend Chase." Aya smiled as she read the songs about Lyka's boyfriend, Stephen. They have been together for two years. Aya already met Chase when he visited Japan with Lyka. Aya described him as the perfect boyfriend. He has straight, short, black hair and brown eyes. He's smart, funny and understanding. He knows Lyka pretty well. But of course their relationship is not perfect. They also have small fights like where restaurant they would go or what flavor of ice cream is the best (Lyka says it's chocolate and vanilla) and very few major fights. Aya thinks that Lyka and Chase match perfectly together. They both love outdoors, video games, books, and music. Chase is also romantic and sweet when he wants to be and his family owns a resort that is known worldwide. Aya at first thought that he's the 'Edward Cullen' of real world because he seems so perfect until she found out Lyka that Chase can be insensitive sometimes. 'But not as insensitive as Rei' Aya thought.

"Hey! You wrote a song for me! Aya said happily.

"Yeah, it' s called 'Keep Holding On' (This song is not mine. It's by Avril Lavigne).

"Thank You. Can you sing it for me? Please? Please?" Aya pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Okay. Can I use your guitar?" Lyka said pointing at Aya's guitar that is placed beside Aya's bed.

"Sure."

"That was beautiful.. You're really good." Aya smiled

"Come on, you're good too, you know. Now stop praising me. It's making me blush." Lyka touched her cheeks pretending to be embarrassed. They both laughed and continued to read each other's songs until Mrs. Hoshino made them come down to the dining area to eat breakfast.

"Hey Auntie, I heard that the Markowitz's School of Music and Arts is gonna establish a branch here on Japan." The Hoshinos and Lyka are having a conversation on the dining area.

"Yes, and it's going to be in Tokyo" Mrs. Hoshino said while passing the Adobo to Mr. Hoshino (Adobo is a Filipino delicacy). Lyka cooked it herself when she got up that morning.

"Do you know that Markowitz's don't only teach music? They also teach science, math and other important subjects like other colleges and their standard of teaching is high." Lyka said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why are you telling us that Lyka?" Mr. Hoshino said getting a little suspicious.

"Well… I just think that Markowitz's School of Music and Arts or MSMA as some call it is the perfect place for Aya." Lyka explained. When they were at Aya's room a while ago, Aya told Lyka that she want's to study at Markowitz since she heard of that school and that desire only became stronger when she remembered what Rei told her yesterday. And so their trying their best to make Aya's parents be impressed with Markowitz's School of Music and Arts.

Mr. and Mrs. turned to Aya and Aya just smiled at them.

"Well, I heard good stuffs about that school and I also heard that it is a boarding school." Mrs. Hoshino said as she recalled some of her friends talking about Markowitz.

"A boarding school?" Mrs. Hoshino's eyebrows are meeting each other because of the thought of something bad happening at a boarding school.

"Don't worry Dad. The girl's and boy's dormitory is separated and they're also strict with their curfew." Aya reassured her father. She really hopes that her parents would let her go to Markowitz. It's her chance to prove to everyone that she can be independent. And it has really been her dream sice she was 14 to study at that school. She really loves music. Rei was so wrong when he said that Aya didn't know anything about music.

"Besides, I really want to study there. I can be less dependent in that school, you know. I will learn how to stand on my own. I will grow up and be a fine woman just like you've always wanted me to be."

Mrs. Hoshino was convinced by Aya's words. She turned to her husband and gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm… If that's what you really want, then I guess I have no choice but to trust you on your decisions. Besides, your already 18, I think you're old and mature enough to know what the right thing to do." Mr. Hoshino gave Aya a smile that says that he's proud of her. Aya's parents has become more understanding and less controlling since she proved to them that she can maintain her grades despite having a happy-go-lucky friend like Ran.

"Thank you so much!" Aya stood up from her seat and hugged her mother and father.

"Yehey! I'm glad you allowed Aya to study at Markowitz's. You don't have to worry anymore, Aya and I already e-mailed Aya's application and video of her singing one of her songs to Markowitz's." Lyka said smiling happily.

"You know that we're gonna allow Aya to study there?" Mr. Hoshino asked curiosly.

"Actually, no. We just decide that whether you're gonna allow Aya or not, she'll never be stopped on going to that school. Hehe… Sorry? Lyka said grinning sheepishly.

"You two are so unbelievable." Mrs. Hoshino both girls while smiling.

"Well, you know what they say. Better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission, right?" Lyka said still grinning.

"Isn't that from a movie? Aya tried recall.

"It is? Well, yeah. I think it is." Lyka laughed. They laughed and resumed talking about random things. After breakfast, Aya and Lyka just stayed at the Hoshino's house the whole day and just talked about their good memories and experiences.

At that night before Aya get's to sleep, she thought to herself that this day isn't better than yesterday. It is the best day... so far.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Next chapter… A Place In This World

Sorry for not updating quickly… I'm just so lazy to type in my computer and when I'm not being lazy I do school works. Our tests are coming. Wah!!!

Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Or even if you didn't. Just say what you thought of this chapter.


	3. A Place In This World

Chapter three is here!!! :D Aren't you happy?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Gals! not mine… I'm only borrowing it's characters… But atleast I own Lyka and other OC characters that'll be in the later chapters of this story... bwahaha!!

CHAPTER III



Aya and Lyka were going to a bar. They're going to meet Ran and the others.

"Don't worry Aya, It'll be fine. Don't worry about that Rei Otohata, he totally doesn't deserve an angel like you. He's such a skunk bag!" Lyka said trying to convince Aya not to be scared because Rei is also gonna be there.

Aya laughed at Lyka's remark about Rei. "You know what? You're right. I still love him, I'm not over him yet but I will not let him put me down or break me. I'm a strong girl. I can do this! All I have to do is act normal and don't be nervous around him." Aya said determined.

"That's the spirit! One part brave and 3 parts fool." Lyka joked.

Aya looked at her like she's crazy but still laughed anyway. "Isn't that from a movie? Again?

"It is? Well, yeah. I I think it is. Again." She laughed. They laughed together.

"Aya!!... We're here! Hurry! I'm hungry!" They heard Ran yell at the entrance of the bar.

"Oh, there they are. Come on, let's hurry up." Aya pulled Lyka to the direction where Ran is standing with Miyu, Yuuya, Mami, Tatsuki, and Rei.

"Who's that girl? Does she really have to yell?" Lyka asked Aya while eyeing Ran.

"She's Ran. She's just hungry. She always is every 2-3 hours." Aya explained while smiling.

"Really? But I don't think it's enough reason to be shouting and disturb others. Lyka said getting a little annoyed at Ran's shouting.

"She's just naturally loud and cheerful. "

"She's the one that Rei likes, right?"

"Yes. She is. And she's one of my bestfriends." Aya said sadly.

"Don't be sad again. You don't want Ran and the others to be worried, do you?

"Of course I don't." Aya smiled faintly. "It's your fault; you made me remember my problem." Aya joked. Lyka just laughed and continued to walk towards the bar where the others are waiting.

"Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait." Aya apologized."

"There's no nedd to apologize Aya. It's okay." Miyu assured Aya.

"Thanks." Aya smiled. "I would like you to meet my cousin, her name is Lyka. She's from the Philippines."

"Hi everyone!" Lyka greeted with a genuine smile.

"Hi!." Everyone greeted back Lyka(except Aya and Rei because Rei just nodded and Aya doesn't really have to say 'hi') and introduced themselves.

After the introduction, the group entered the bar and ordered some food and sang karaoke. As usual, Pan ordered almost every food on the menu and let others pay for it. The bar is full of people around their age. Everyone is having a good time. The room has comfortable chairs and tables. There are many small lights on the walls but somehow, the room is still kind of dim. The only place where it is bright is on the stage because of the spotlight. This is where the entertainers sing songs, dance hiphop songs or even tell jokes to make the place livelier.

After eating and watching other people have a good time, the stand-up comedians at the bar started their show and everyone stopped dancing and listened. Everyone noticed the way one of the female entertainers always glances at the table of Aya and her friends. Then they realized that the tall blond woman who is according to Ran and Mami looks like a flirt but also (they found it hard to admit this) kind of pretty has the hots for Rei just like 95% of the girls population on that bar. Their speculation was confirmed when the blond woman made Rei come up to the stage with her and flirted with him in front of everyone. Aya can't believe what she's seeing. That girl was flirting with Rei in a STAGE in front of EVERYONE. In front of **HER**! But then, she remembered that the blondie has the right to flirt with Rei for he's single blondie is also a single (she must be). He is not Aya's boyfriend. Ran, Lyka, Miyu, Mami, Tatsuki, and Yuuya looked at Aya with concern written on their faces. Aya noticed this and reassured them by saying that she's fine and that blondie doen't bother her at all. Then at this, Lyka suddenly stopped Aya's reassurance to her friend.

"Look, you can't lie to your friends Aya. Tell them the truth about you and Rei. Now" Lyka half stated and half whispered so that the only ones who can hear her statements are Aya and the others.

"What does she mean Aya? What is it that you need to tell us?" Miyu eyed Aya and Lyka.

"Well… It's that—Rei and I broke up." Aya said hesitating.

"What?!" Everyone on the table except Lyka and Aya half shouted and half whispered.

"That bastard! I'll punch him once he get down on the stage." Ran said glaring at Rei.

"No! Don't do that Ran. It's not really his fault. I was the one who broke up with him." Aya said trying to stop Ran.

"What?!" Everyone once again half shouted and half whispered at the same time. Except Aya and Lyka. Again.

'"But why did you do that Aya-ppe?" Tatsuki asked being curious of why Aya who is as they all know is madly inlove with Rei could do such a thing. Break up with the one she really, really loves.

"Uhm… Can we just talk about this some other time? I don't think I'm ready to discuss this." Aya politely answered.

"Huh? Of course you can tell us now your story, we need to know it as your friends." Ran insisted and the others gave her a look like she's gone mad or something.

"You know what? I think Aya's right we can discuss this next time. We're here to enjoy right?"

"Mami's right. Besides I really don't think It's a good thing to convince someone to tell her problem when she really doesn't want to talk about it."Miyu gave Rayn a look as she said this.

"Thanks for understanding guys." Aya said with a somewhat sad smile. "And could you please not treat Rei bad?" I don't think it's fair for him."

"uh.. Yeah. Wel'' try to stop Ran from punching him." Yuuya assured Aya.

"And don't tell him I told you that we broke up." Aya added.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure.." Ran said getting pissed.

"Thanks." Aya gave them a sweet smile and even Ran who is a little bit pissed can't help it and returned Aya's smile.

Meanwhile…

Three people, a female and two men were watching a girl in a flatscreen singing her own song with a guitar.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly..

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world..  
_

"Hmm… I like her. She has a beautiful voice and she can write a good song. The man who is on his early fifties named Martin Condever told his other companions.

"I know and you can feel her emotions when she sings. She's also very charismatic. Such a beautiful young lady." One of Mr. Condever's companions agreed. His name is Jeffrey Hansons. He's only 24 and is a musical genius.

"Yes, she is a fine young lady indeed and how old is she again? The woman named Mrs. Dravilton asked.

"She's only 18 ma'am." Mr. Hanson anwered.

"I see… She will be an asset to this school, you know." Mrs. Dravilton said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I couldn't agree more." Mr. Condever agreed while nodding.

"Well then, let's put Ms. Aya Hoshino on the lists of qualifiers." Mr. Hanson said excitedly."I think she lacks confidence though." Mr. Condenver said to Mrs. Dravilton.

"I know. That's why we're going to help her." Mrs. Dravilton smiled. "We should encourage young people to show their exceptional talents to the whole world. We will teach Ms. Hoshino to have faith in herself and we would help her find her place in this world."

Wow! I actually finished typing chapter 3!! Haha!

Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter… It means a lot.. 

Next Chapter… Cold As You


	4. Cold As You

Whooo!!!! Chapter 4 is here!!! I hope that you'd all like it and I apologize if you think this chapter or maybe this story is a piece of crap… :p I admit that I'm not really good at creative writing.. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy(and lazy). Anyways, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. And thanks to those who reviewed to my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gals!/Super Gals.. life is so unfair..

**Chapter IV**

Cold as You

At the bar..

"So Rei, is there someone special in your life right now?" The tall blond girl asked Rei on the stage.

"Actually, I like someone but she still doesn't know." Rei replied.

"Oh, can we know who this lucky girl is?" The blond also known as blondie to Aya and her friends asked Rei.

"Huh! I bet she thinks that the 'lucky' girl Rei likes is her. What a biatch." Lyka said half laughing. Aya and the others laughed at Lyka's remark.

"By the way, who is this girl Rei is talking about?" Ran asked innocently.

"Uh.. How could I know that? Maybe his just making it up so blondie would stop interrogating him or something." Lyka answered Ran and looked at Aya. Just to check if her cousin is alright. Aya gave her a thankful smile and she smiled back.

"Well, all I can tell you is that whoever the girl I'm talking about is, she certainly isn't a very sensitive girl who couldn't stand for her own." Rei said coldly looking at Aya for a brief second and looking back to the blond girl with a little fake grin which makes half of the ladies on the room squeal. Rei's friends and Aya was shocked by what Rei has just said. Ran, Mami and Lyka were in rage. The others were so shocked that they have to control their mouths from not falling. Aya looked like she was about to cry. She tried really hard to fight back her tears and thankfully, she succeeds.

The manager of the bar signaled the blond lady that it's time for a different style to entertain their costumers so she let Rei get off of the stage.

"Who would want to come up here on the stage and entertain us with his or her own dance moves or voice?" A different person has now taken over the stage.

Rei sat next to Aya and gave her a cold glance. Ran and the others really wanted to go up the stage and share their talents but they don't want to leave Aya with Rei. Not this time.

After a girl from another table sang a song by Celine Dion—which by the way according to Lyka and Ran made their eardrums explode—The host asked if there are still other people who wants to share their talent. And the unexpected happened. Aya raised her hand timidly. "I'm going to sing." Her friends looked at her with disbelief on their eyes. Even Rei seemed shocked.

"Okay, let's hear it from that beautiful young lady on table 24." The host signaled Aya to come to the stage and Aya obeyed him.

As Aya was nearing the stage what she just did finally dawned into her. 'Why did I raise my hand? What was I thinking?! Everybody will look at me when I start to sing. You don't like being notice, Aya, remember? What if I do something wrong? They would laugh at me. Rei would laugh at me.' Aya stopped at walking. She was about to turn around and go back to their table but she continued walking towards the stage again. 'I guess there's no turning back now. If I go back everybody would just look more at me.' Aya sighed. 'This is his entire fault. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have raised my hand to sing in front of strangers. If it weren't for him my heart would've been still beating right now. I've been very careful in trusting anyone with my heart for many years. And then I took one chance. Just one risk—and my heart broke. It was gravely broken. I did everything to make him love me. I did my best. I gave my all just to make him feel the same way about me. I did everything when love finally came to me. But still, I lose.'

"So, what are you gonna sing?' The man asked Aya through the microphone.

"Actually, I'm gonna sing my own song." Aya said blushing.

"Wow! Aya writes songs?' Ran and Mami asked Lyka at the same time.

"Yeah. She's really good at it." Lyka said proudly. The others looked really shocked by what they have just discovered. But the most shocked of them is no doubt the one and only Rei Otohata. He didn't know Aya write songs. He didn't expect, of all people, that Aya could write songs. He knows Aya is smart. She's probably good at writing essays, journals or poems. But Rei never thought that she writes songs instead.

"Oh, so you're not just a beautiful young lady. You're also a songwriter, huh. I like that! Beauty and Talent!" The host said obviously impressed. "Are you gonna play an instrument too?"

"Yes, can I use the piano?" Aya asked politely. Her confidence gained because of the remark of the host about her being talented and of course, Rei's obvious shock.

"Sure. Help yourself." The host said in a friendly voice so Aya wouldn't shy away because he already noticed that Aya is a shy girl.

Everyone fell silent when Aya started playing the piano. The room became dimmer and the only bright light in the room is coming from the spotlight which is directly focused on Aya. All eyes and ears are focused on her. She looked like a fallen angel. Her hair looked so dark and shiny. She looked fragile in a beautiful way and her eyes were so full of sadness and pain. Before she start singing, she looked at Rei. And then she started singing and everyone looked like they all wanted to cry for her.

_You have a way of coming easily to me…_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me…_

_So I start to fight 'cause I need to feel something _

_And you do what you want 'cause you're not what you wanted._

Aya looked at Rei again for a brief second with her melancholic eyes and back at the piano.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given' to a perfect day._

_Just walk away ain't no use defending words that you would never say._

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through. _

_I've never been anywhere cold as you…_

_You put up the walls and paint them all the shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away._

_And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer_

_With the nerve to adore you._

Aya's eyes started to become teary. Her friends become more aware of what she's feeling and they pity her. Yuuya and Ran even gave Rei an accusing look.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given' to a perfect day._

_Just walk away ain't no use defending words that you would never say._

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through. _

_I've never been anywhere cold as you…_

_You never did give a damn thing, honey, but I cried_

_Cried for you._

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died _

_Died for you. Died for you…_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given' to a perfect day… Oh…_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending._

_Counted all the scars you made._

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you…_

The emotions that Aya was feeling was just so devastating that everyone felt was so absorbed by her singing and nearly felt the same pain that she's feeling. It's like she's telling everyone a story that's so tragic that everybody wanted to cry their heart out. Aya sang with her melancholic but still mellifluous voice and the result was heartbreaking. She let a single tear fall as she played the last note to her song. Everybody was silent for a moment. They still haven't recovered from what they just experienced. Aya looked at her audiences and finally decided that it's time to stand up. Lyka started clapping slowly and she was followed by the others. And in just a few second, everyone was clapping and gave her a standing ovation. Aya, being the humble girl that she is blushed and looked down but of course not without smiling at the audience first.

"Wow. That was just—how can I describe it? What you did was beyond words." The host then said and walked towards Aya. "Thank you for letting us hear your beautiful voice and song. You're really good. I was star-strucked when you started singing."

"YEAH!! THAT"S OUR FRIEND! Whoo!!" Ran shouted proudly.

"You're so good Aya-ppe! I love you!" Tatsuki shouted and everyone looked at him. Tatsuki gave everyone a confused look not knowing why everyone is looking. Then it dawned on him that he was misunderstood. "Not in THAT way. I love her in a platonic way. You know, as a friend."

"Ah…" Everyone chorused and laughed at the same time. Well, except Rei. As we all know, he doesn't really show too much emotion in front of everyone. And he was the one that was most affected by Aya's song. It was clearly for him.

After a few singing and dancing, the group finally left the bar and parted on their way home. Yuuya and Mami were together and Tatsuki and Rei just walked by themselves since their homes were in a different direction from the girls. Aya, Ran, Miyu, and Lyka all walked home together.

"You were so good there on the bar, Aya. I didn't know you could sing that well." Ran complimented Aya and as usual, Aya blushed 20 shades of red.

"Was that song for Rei? Because if you ask me, I think it perfectly matches the way you feel for Rei rirght now." Miyu asked with concern shown all over her face.

Aya just gave a faint smile and confirmed Miyu's suspicion. "To tell you the truth, yes. It is for him."

"Aya, don't be sad. You did a great job. I think Rei is now regretted acting cold on you. He totally knew that the song is dedicated to him. It's just so obvious." Miyu said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Miyu's right, Aya. But I think you should have mentioned Rei's name on your song so that everyone would know how cold he really is and stop patronizing him." Ran said.

"Believe me Ran, I really want to mention his name on the song or even just say that the song is for him before I start singing. But he's famous in and outside Shibuya and my name and picture might appear on papers might appear on papers and television. You know how much I don't like being talked about, right?" Aya explained. "Besides, I don't like to entirely ruin his life… And he might sue me or something."

The three of them laughed. And then they noticed that Lyka didn't laugh with them. They looked at the direction where Lyka is supposed to be. And thankfully, she's still with them.

"Why are you silent, Lyka? Are you sick? Miyu asked all concerned by her new friend's health.

"Whoa! And your eyes are a little red. Were you secretly cying while the three of us were freely laughing? Ran asked.

"Huh? It's nothing…I'm just sleepy." Lyka said grinning sleepily. And they laughed again.

"Well, bye guys. Be careful." Aya bid her friends goodbye as she and Lyka reached their house.

"Try not to disturb or kick someone's ass on your way home, Ran." Lyka said and sticked her tongue out at Ran playfully.

"Don't worry Lyka, I'll try my best!" Ran shouted at her as she and Miyu are getting farther from Lyka and Aya. Lyka and Aya just smiled as a reply.

"Goodnight Aya! Goodnight Lyka! Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Ran tonight." Miyu said jokingly and at the last sentence, Ran punched her playfully.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

At Aya's room…

"Wow. That was a very long day…" Lyka said sitting at Aya's bed.

"You're right. I'm pretty exhausted. So many things happened."

"Ha! My favorite part was when you sang on the stage. You were so good!" Lyka said with a big smile on her face. Aya was about to say 'I like that too. My favorite part was…' imitating Dora the Explorer as a joke bit then she changed her mind when Lyka said something.

"Did you see Rei's face? He was clearly shocked." Because of this Aya remembered what Rei said at the bar.

Lyka noticed Aya's change in mood. "Come on, don't be sad over him. He's such a skunk bag! He doesn't deserve you, remember? You've wasted so many tears and heartaches on him and this is how he repays you? After all this time that you were there by his side, if he really does have a heart he would have already appreciated you." Lyka said seriously.

"You know what? You're right. He doesn't deserve me. He's such a skunk hag—

"Bag." Lyka corrected.

"Bag. He's such a skunk bag." Aya immediately said and they both laughed. "But it doesn't mean that I've already gotten over him. I still love him."

"I know. But that song and this 'skunk bag' nickname is a good start." Lyka smiled. Aya laughed.

Lyka yawned. "Gosh. I'm so sleepy… I'll go to my room now, 'kay? Goodnight!" Lyka said to Aya.

"Goodnight. And try not to snore loudly."

Lyka stopped halfway at the door. "I do not snore." Lyka said dramatically like she has been insulted.

"Yes you do." Aya smiled.

"Alright, I do, you got me. But I don't snore loudly." Lyka laughed.

Aya shrugged. "If that's what you believe. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight." And with that Lyka slept at the room next to Aya's.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

So… what do you think about this chapter, huh? Please leave a review! :D And to cleverkeith, I finally finished this chapter! I hope you're not disappointed. :p


End file.
